Harry Potter Jedi Knight: Dark Forces
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: HPxSWYJK Wizardry combines with star wars adn what do you get? A universe in deep trouble...Chapter 6 posted! YAY! Rated PG14 for end of chapter 6
1. Prologue: Nightmares

_Prologue_

_The room was small and dark, no windows, just a door and a reactor core._

_A man and woman walked in with a fuel rod. The woman screamed at the sight of him. Suddenly, everything went white._

Jacen Varytos woke up with a start. He had dreamt of his mother, but she screamed at the sight of him.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He got up, letting the sheets fall away from his bare chest. He reached the window and looked out. Everything on the ground was calm, nothing moved, yet he sensed turmoil. He walked over to the pad on his wall and recorded a message for his sister.

_Jaina,_

_Gone to the secret place_

_Meet u there_

_Jacen_

He went into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water, in hopes of waking himself up.

Only then did he see what was wrong. He had been mutated into something that vaguely resembled a cross between Godzilla and the creature from the black lagoon.


	2. Chapter 1: 2142 AD

_Chapter 1_

Eric Sinclair, 14, woke up from his nap. He walked over to his wall, pushed a button, and it flipped, revealing two figures, encased in carbonite.

"The time has come" he thought.

He pressed a button, and the carbonite began to melt away, revealing a beautiful girl, barely over 14, and a tall boy, possibly 16.

They both slumped forward onto the beds that he had laid out.

He turned them over so that they did not suffocate, and placed blankets over them both. He returned to his bed.

The next morning, Eric woke up and checked on the boy and girl. The girl was awake, but the boy was making sounds like a badly operating chainsaw.

"Good morning" Eric told the girl, "What is your name?"

"Jaina Varytos," she replied, "What is yours?"

"Eric Sinclair. And what is that?" Eric replied and asked, pointing at the boy.

"That's my older brother, Jacen." Replied Jaina. "I think he's asleep. Sometimes it's too hard to tell if he's alive or dead."

They both laughed.

Eric took Jaina around the estate, showing her everything there was to see. At last he came to a small pagoda overlooking a lake.

"And this is where I come to be alone." He said.

Jaina looked at him.

"Are you all alone here?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied, "my family lives not too far from here."

A boy came to the gates and called Eric over.

"Just a moment, Jaina, that's my brother…er…Fred."

"How are you Jaina?" called "Fred"

"Not too bad Jack, you?"

"All right."

Eric stopped in his tracks, and walked towards Jaina.

"Ok, I am alone. Can I keep you?" he asked.

"Maybe." Replied Jaina.

"I'll just…go…" called Jack.

Eric took Jaina's hand and walked back up to path towards the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and such

_Chapter 2_

Eric unlocked the door to Jaina's room, and showed her in. Inside was a four-poster bed, a couch, a wall panel/replicator, and a television with a Playstation 800.

"Oh, Eric, you shouldn't have." She said.

"Yes, I should have." He replied

Jacen stalked down the hall, mumbling under his breath what sounded like swearing.

"Frickin' idiots" muttered Jacen.

"There you two are." He said.

He was evidently unpleased.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Eric Sinclair," said Eric, holding out his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same" muttered Jacen.

"If you're interested," said Eric, "the animal menagerie is down the hall, 15th door on your right."

"Menagerie?" said Jacen.

Jacen bolted down the hallway.

"Other way!" called Eric.

Jacen bolted past…again.

"OW!!!!!" came a voice from down the hall. It sounded like Jacen had run into the wall.

Jaina walked into her room and took a shower. Eric waited outside.

When Jaina came out in the silk pajamas that his butler had left, they sat on the couch and spoke for a bit, then fell asleep.

The following morning, Eric woke up with Jaina's head on his shoulder.

He remembered the previous day's events, and went to the menagerie to see his critters, leaving Jaina on the couch.

When he got there, he found Jacen asleep with his head on the counter.

Eric shook his head and went to his room to shower up for breakfast.

When he got to the table, Jaina was there, her hair still wet from her shower.

Jacen did not decide to join them until around noon. By then, Eric had shown Jaina everything to see around the estate, and some other things. They were currently sitting together on a couch, making out.

Jacen walked in, turned around, and walked out.

Eric and Jaina did not notice.

They finally broke apart when the phone rang, and even then it rang for a good 2 minutes before Eric got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hello, I am calling from……..Dermacare. Do you have any pets?"

"Hang up Jacen." Said Eric, and hung up the phone.

Eric went back over to the couch and sat down, Jaina snuggled up, and they resumed snogging.

Eric's cell phone rang, and he got up, leaving Jaina on the couch.

He picked it up, and answered it.

"Eric, is that you?" came Jack's voice. He sounded desperate. "Jeez man, I don't have long. Search these keywords. Drej. McNeil. Knight. Grail." A scream followed.

"Jack?! Jack!" He dropped the phone and ran to Jaina.

"Jaina, get Jacen and put on a jumpsuit. Meet me in the hangar when you're ready." He said.

Jaina found Jacen in his room playing the Playstation. She told him what to do, and he wearily complied.

When Jacen and Jaina reached the hangar, they were amazed to find Eric checking the fuel level of an F-117 Nighthawk.

"This is what we're leaving in." He said, and climbed up the ladder.

Jacen and Jaina climbed in after him, and sat down. Eric did the preflight checks, ignited the engines, and took off with a loud WHOOOOOSH!


	4. Chapter 3: Bad welcoming parties

_Chapter 3_

Jaina unbuckled her crash webbing as soon as the turbulence ended. She turned to look at Eric, who was totally focused on the control panel in front of him.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asked, in a tone of alarm.

"We need to get away. Far away." Replied Eric, who was busy putting in new coordinates, "You might wanna do up your webbing, our ride is about to get a bit bumpier."

Eric was right…for once. The new destination took them above and beyond the atmosphere. Upon officially leaving the planet's atmosphere, Jaina undid her webbing again and floated to a private, secluded room.

_From the Private journal of Captain Jaina Varytos:_

_I have made friends with a man named Sinclair, Eric. He seems nice, but I feel something new, something I have not felt since I met Alex._

_I think I'm in love._

_End journal._

Jaina floated back to the cockpit, where Eric was busy analyzing his coordinates. Then, Jaina saw what he was looking for. A space station floated out of nowhere.

"Are…we going on that…now? Asked Jaina, hesitantly.

"Yes," replied Eric, "we are. And we'll stay there for a few days."

Eric was able to dock the ship without a single scratch at Mach 2, a feat that would soon be broken by Jaina at Mach 3.

Jaina floated onto the space station, and instantly she was greeted by a ton of people.

Eric floated up behind her. "Feel welcome yet?" he asked.

"Very." She replied.

They floated on down the passage, when suddenly, a rumble echoed through the hallway.

They both ran up to the cockpit, where Jaina saw the _Excelsior_ firing proton torpedoes at the station.

A voice came over the intercom: "_This is the U.S.S. Excelsior, send over the Varytos Twins or we will be forced to use …um…forceful measures."_

Jacen, Jaina, and Eric were sent aboard the Excelsior, where Jacen was greeted by the former members of his squad.

"Hey, Lead, we have some Intel on Vladek…Who's the strapping dude?" asked Scorch, the heart of the team.

"Jaina's new boyfriend and the answer to the Intel is "good"."

Jacen and Jaina were showed to their quarters, and Eric was placed down the hall.

That night, Jaina snuck out of her cabin, and walked down the hall.

She beeped at Eric's door.

"Huh……Who is it?" came a sleepy voice from the other side.

"It's the pizza man…who the hell do you think it is?" she called back.

The door slid open, and Eric came out.

"What is it, Jaina?"  
"1. put a shirt on, 2. Follow me."

Eric obeyed, and went with Jaina to the holodeck floor.

"So, where are we going?" asked Eric.

"To the holodeck to see my planet." Replied Jaina.

When the turbolift stopped on the holodeck floor, the doo0rs slid open to reveal a man holding a blaster pointed at Eric.

Jaina screamed, and stepped back. Eric, however, remained still.

"Get out!" cried the man with the blaster.

Eric obeyed, and stepped out of the turbolift, and stood against the wall.

The trooper pointed the gun at the back of Eric's head, and squeezed the trigger.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad news

Chapter 4

Eric waited for the end. He heard the click-hiss of the gun barrel, but the blast never came.

"DAMN!" the trooper cried, for he had just now realized that his gun was out of ammo.

Eric lashed out and snapped the young man's nose, and then slammed him against the wall.

"WHO SENT YOU?" yelled Eric.

"Go eat bantha turd dirt bag." Mumbled the trooper.

Jaina took his nose, and gave it a sharp pinch.

"I want to know who would have the nerve to try and harm my boyfriend, because believe me, I won't hold him back." She spoke, slowly.

Eric's eyes widened. She had called him her boyfriend.

The boy's eyes widened when she said that she wouldn't hold him back.

"Vladek sent me to kill you both."

"What about Jacen?" asked Jaina.

"The boy too."

Eric and Jaina were running down the hallway to get Jacen and return to Erteallea.

"JACENGETUPNOWYOUDOLTORI'LLRIPYOURANIMALLOVINGHEADOFF!" cried Jaina all in one breath.

Jacen's eyes flew open. He reached under his bed and pulled out 3 blaster rifles.

Eric and Jaina looked at him, startled for a moment.

"What? These things fit snugly into my backpack."

Eric grabbed one and made sure it was loaded.

Jacen spoke up first, "Erteallea isn't safe anymore. I hacked the central camera grid and I saw Vladek's coronation. He's king now. That means he can outlaw us. Which he will when he finds out about the snapped nose."

"How did you know about that?" asked Jaina, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Turns out, this ship doesn't have a secure wire…less...connection…..ohhh dear………"


	6. Chapter 5: Escape and more love

Chapter 5

Eric, Jacen, and Jaina ran down the hallways to the hangar where their ship was still waiting.

"I'm flying" said Jaina.

Jaina had hopped into the ship and started the boosters before Eric and Jacen had even fastened their webbing.

She fired the booster engines so fast that Eric's hand reached up to his hair to make sure he still had it.

When they arrived at Ord Mantell, they booked themselves into 2 rooms at the inn. Jacen wanted his own room, so Jaina was with Eric.

A while later, when they heard Jacen's exhausted snores, Jaina sat down on the bed, and Eric sat beside her.

"You look so beautiful" he said.

"Well, maybe when the war is over, I can be Mrs. Eric Sinclair?" she said, with a slight hint of naughtiness.

Eric moved forwards and kissed her.

"Will you hold me while we sleep?" she asked him tenderly, when they broke apart.

"Yeah."

When Jaina and Eric were in their PJs, they both crept into bed. Jaina rested her head against his chest, and he put a comforting arm over her shoulder.

For once, everything seemed alright.

Meanwhile, in Jacen's room, Vladek had used his shadows to corrupt him while he slept.

Lord Vader had arrived…


End file.
